


New

by StormStrider (MugenYumeDansu)



Category: Byzantium (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/StormStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dark as this world is, I chose it. I chose to leave my mortal self, my soul behind. For her. And for this."</p><p>Frank's transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New

Dark as this world is, I chose it. I chose to leave my old life, my family, friends, my mortal self, my soul behind. For her. And for this.

I chose to leave the shell of humanity, and all my weaknesses, far behind me. My life changed that day. I was changed. For the better, I like to think.

I was given new life, by a creature I still don't fully understand. It doesn't matter. I chose it.

When Eleanor took me to the Island of the Soucriant, I didn't quite know what to expect, even having read her history, but what I found was something I couldn't have imagined. I found my true self.

As I stepped into that temple, and the bats flew, swirling upward in a startled frenzy, I felt a presence. It was powerful. I could feel how ancient and powerful it was, even with my dull human senses. It surrounded me, almost suffocating. And then it, I, stepped from the shadows.

It was as if I was staring into a mirror. I could feel the darkness in it. Could see it in my own reflected eyes. I was all at once transfixed where I stood. Enthralled by the steady darkness in its gaze. I wanted to reach out and touch it just to see if it was real, or illusion, but I was paralyzed. I watched it, standing there, studying me, searching through me, through my very being. It was looking for something. I could feel it picking through my head, my thoughts, memories, desires. 

One feeling rose to the surface of my numbed mind; I don't want to be weak anymore. Then it was gone, replaced by an image. The image of Eleanor, the first time I saw her. I had known she wasn't quite what she seemed. I hadn't realised at the time that it was her lack of humanity that I could perceive, but I still found her eerily beautiful. And she was strong. I felt it i. my heart. This woman before me was an unbreakable thing. I wanted to be like her. And to do that I would do anything. Even die if I must.

The entity before me seized upon that desire and struck. Before I could even blink it was upon me, arms wrapped tight around my body, craddling me close and crushing the breathe from my lungs simultaneously. I could smell the scent of old decay and dust, and something much darker underneath. And then I knew nothing but pain as its teeth sank into my neck. And then there was something more. A burning feeling, not quite pleasure, not quite pain, so bright it blinded me. I couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't make a sound.

I burned for what seemed to be eternity. And then suddenly I was cold. I could see again. I had collapsed and was laying across the stonework floor, the coppery tang of blood so strong in my nose that it choked me. I still couldn't move, but I wasn't afraid. I hadn't been since I'd stepped into the lair of the creature. I lay there, unable to even think, for long moments. And then the pain exploded in my gut and radiated through me like a tidal wave, washing away my numbness as it did. I writhed in agony on the shrine floor, as my insides burned and twisted within. I felt as if Death had a grip on me and was ripping me from my own corpse. In a way I guess it was. I flailed and thrashed there for what seemed to be hours before I finally blacked out.

When I awoke I felt different; stronger, steadier. I pushed myself up from the floor and stood. As I looked around I realized my vision had become sharper. I could see everything from the specks of dust, bright as diamonds floating on the air, to the millions of tiny fissures in the stones of the temple walls. And the sounds around me became nearly deafening, nothing was silent. The rushing of water, the sounds of birds and bats, and insects all around me. Even the tiniest rustle of the wind reached my ears. I sniffed the air in wonder, and the scent of water and stone, salt and grass, all of it smelled amazing. And then a most enticing scent reached my nose. Instantly I felt my stomach clench in hunger. 

My mouth watered, and I followed the scent out the open doorway of the stone shrine, out into blinding light that nearly seared my eyes. I lifted an arm to block the light and stood blinking for several long seconds. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light enough for me to lower my arn, I glanced around. What I saw made my jaw drop. 

The sun was slowly receding under the horizon, and standing by a cascading set of water falls stood Eleanor. Waiting for me. To my new sight she looked more beautiful than she had before. Her features were flawless, frozen in perfection, and her eyes held more than a hint of excitement. She held out a hand to me and I stepped forward to take it. Her hand felt warm and soft in mine, but at the same time, hard as marble. It was a strange feeling, but I found I liked it. 

She turned me toward the falling water, and my eyes widened. The water was red. Red as blood. Then the smell hit me again. It was delicious and it drew me in. I realized it was coming from the bloodred water falling from the mountain top far above. It was falling for me, in honor of my rebirth. I stepped into the spray and lifted my head, mouth open to drink of this gift. The Earth itself bled for me.

And in the moment the blood touched my tongue I came alive, truly alive. I had been destroyed and remade. I'd become something new; stronger, faster, smarter, and hungrier. I had been remade perfect. I felt none of my weakness, nor fatigue. All I felt was strong. Strong and truly alive.

Eleanor's hand tightened in mine, and I pulled her closer, swallowing the heavenly sweet substance coating my tongue. Our eyes met as I turned, and her face lit up as she smiled. I returned the smile before I pulled her to me and slanted my lips over hers. She met me halfway, kissing me back as fervently as I was kissing her. 

And for the first time in my new body, lust stirred within me. The pull of it was sweet and warm, and it tugged at my lower stomach. I broke the kiss and.threw my head back, letting loose a torrent of laughter, pure and unbridled joy flooding me. Eleanor laughed with me, the sound ringing out sweet and perfect. And in that moment I knew I would enjoy this new life I'd been given, especially with her by my side.

I took took her other hand and pulled her with me into the red water, and we danced. Like beings set loose from hell, we danced as the light faded, and the.moon rose into the night sky.


End file.
